Beauty and the Beast
by SkySabin96
Summary: Based on the song "Beauty and the Beast". Cain and DG pairing.


**(I do not own Tin Man or the song Beauty and the Beast. I'm just borrowing it.)**

_Tale as old as timeTrue as it can beBarely even friendsThen somebody bendsUnexpectedly_

DG came into his life literally swinging a stick. A strange girl from the Other Side. When she released him from the suit his heart was full of anger and rage. All Cain wanted to do was find Zero and get revenge for his family. He wanted to leave the girl and the head- case behind but she wouldn't let him. DG was spunky he had to admit that.

When they arrived in Central City, Cain decided to go his own way. DG looked at him and told him that he wasn't a killer he was a Tin Man. Ignoring it, he left.

When he heard that Zero was after DG however, he went back. He swore to the Mystic Man that he would protect her, no matter what.

_Just a little changeSmall, to say the leastBoth a little scaredNeither one preparedBeauty and the Beast_

From then on Cain was very protective over her. What scared him was that wasn't a sense of duty. At first it had been but as their journey continued, it began to change.

DG always looked to Cain for support. He was her rock, even if he didn't want to admit it. She admired his courage and his strength. He was a very handsome man too. But under his strong exterior was an even stronger heart. His heart had been broken and shattered after what he had endured for all those years. DG couldn't help but want to help him. She wanted to show him that it was okay to move on with his life, but he was stubborn. Before he would be able to move on he would have to get over his anger. DG hoped that it would be soon.

_Ever just the sameEver a surpriseEver as beforeAnd ever just as sureAs the sun will riseWhoa, whoa, oh, whoa-oh_

They raced to DG's rescue on horseback. All they knew was Azkedellia had locked DG away. Cain kicked his horse and made it go as fast as it could go. He had to get to DG. He had to save her. Suddenly they came to a clearing and saw DG running out to meet them. Cain immediately jumped off his horse and ran towards her, but Raw beat him there. They both hugged DG, glad that she was safe. When she told them that Az had the emerald, Cain could see the sadness and disappointment in her eyes. Her put his hand on the back of her shoulders and lead her to his horse. He told her it would be ok and that seemed to soothe her.

_Ever just the sameEver a surpriseEver as beforeEver just as sureAs the sun will riseOh, oh, oh_

The battle was about to begin. And DG was giving Raw a pep talk. Then Glitch joined in and made DG smile. Cain watched from a distance as DG embraced both of her friends. When they walked away, DG walked over to Cain.

"I know what you're doing kid. I've lead men through battle myself.", he said still looking through the trees.

"Well how am I doing?", she asked him.

He looked at her with his little smile that he only saved for her and replied, "Well there is a lot less hugging when I do it.".

"We'd better get going-….", she began to say before he cut her off.

"Look. We may not be able to save you sister. So if our plan doesn't work, you will try to get out of there, right?", he asked.

"You've already helped me Mister Cain.", she told him in a soft voice.

"I'm serious, don't go down there and loose your head or forget about what's really important.", he told her. She could hear the sincerity in his voice as he spoke.

"What's really important is family. I don't know who taught me that.", she looked down at her feet.

All he wanted to do was take her in his arms and kiss her senseless. But he was able to restrain himself. He embraced her and held her tight. When they let go they looked into each others eyes for a moment, but Cain nodded his head to tell her that it was time to go.

_Tale as old as timeTune as old as songBittersweet and strangeFinding you can changeLearning you were wrong_

When the battle was over Cain, Glitch, and Raw made their way to where they had heard that the royal family were in. As the door opened, DG's head popped up and saw her friends standing there. She quickly ran to where they stood and hugged them on by one. But when she got to Cain however, she didn't want to let go, and neither did he. Reluctantly they did and DG joined her family on the balcony and her friends standing behind her. They looked to the sky in time to see the two suns appear in the sky, brightening up the land below them.

_Certain as the sun(Certain as the sun)Rising in the eastTale as old as timeSong as old as rhymeBeauty and the Beast_

Everyone had joined at Finaqua to celebrate to end of the witch's reign. A ball was being held and everyone in the OZ attended. After shaking almost every persons hand in the room, DG excused herself from the crowd and walked out onto the balcony to enjoy the cool breeze from the lake.

"Already sick of the party?," she heard a voice say from behind her, she turned to see Cain walking up behind his new officer's uniform. Her mom had appointed him as head to the guard and DG had been very happy about that.

"It's just overwhelming for me. I mean one minute I'm just a young girl from Kansas and now I'm a princess. It's a lot to take in.", she replied. She turned back around to face to scenery and leaned against the balcony.

"Yeah it is but if anyone can handle it, its you. You are one tough little princess.", he said as he stood next to her.

He looked upon her face and was awed by her beauty. The moonlight lit her face up and made her eyes sparkle. This was the young girl who had captured his heart and showed him the revenge was never the answer. She even broke through the tin that had shielded his heart for all those years.

"Deege.", he said in a whisper. Her eyes met his. He took her hand into his and finally spoke the words that he had been wanting to say.

"I love you.", he said. DG's eyes went wide. He thought for a moment that he had scared her and he was scared she was going to run but she didn't.

DG smiled and rested her hand on his cheek.

"I love you too.", she replied and he couldn't help but smile. She pulled him into a sweet chaste kiss. Her arms went up around his neck and his around her waist, pulling her closer to him. They stood alone on the moonlit balcony as if they were the only two people on earth.

_Tale as old as timeSong as old as rhymeBeauty and the Beast_


End file.
